


Not So Rude Awakenings

by freaky_hanyou



Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom Nanase Haruka, Dream Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oneshot, Shameless Smut, Top Tachibana Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freaky_hanyou/pseuds/freaky_hanyou
Summary: Haru has had the same recurring dream starring a certain green-eyed backstroke swimmer countless times. But what’s a man to do when fantasy meets reality? Dive right in of course.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I’m so excited to participate in this event (this is being written for MakoHaru week 2016 on tumblr) and I am so grateful that the organizers gave such notice! I love being able to participate, but it takes me a while to write because real life sucks so I’m just so happy and thankful. Anyway, I am also posting this while I’m on vacation so let’s get a move on!

“Haru.”

 

Haru opened his eyes sleepily, taking in the sight above him. Makoto sat on the edge of his bed and leaned over him, his head _much_ too close. He was smiling warmly. Haru opened his mouth to speak, confused by not only Makoto’s presence but by his proximity as well. However, just before he said anything Haru noticed a few crucial details. The edges of his vision were soft and blurred; Makoto’s smile was incandescent, almost ethereal. Haru felt in control of his actions, but at the same time…not.

 

 _Oh,_ he thought, the surprised expression disappearing from his countenance, _this is a dream._ And not just any dream; he’d had this dream many times. Haru had a fairly good idea of what would happen.

 

Makoto leaned down further, brushing his lips over Haru’s in a soft caress of a kiss. By his own volition or not, Haru let out a soft moan. The small sound acted as a catalyst, and by what could only be described as dream magic, Haru’s blanket and shirt melted away as Makoto kissed him again with more heat this time. Haru openly encouraged him, threading a hand into Makoto’s soft hair as the other slipped under the edge of Makoto’s shirt, drawing tiny circles on his hip. Makoto bit Haru’s lip gently before pulling away just briefly enough to get rid of his own shirt. He came back down to Haru, kissing him in a way that scattered Haru’s senses. Makoto’s hands roamed his chest, shameless in their appraisal. Makoto moved as if he _owned_ him, as if he needed _more_ of him, five minutes ago. Makoto broke off from Haru’s lips, trailing teasing kisses down his jawline and collarbone, stopping at his nipple. Makoto took it into his mouth and scraped it gently with his teeth; Haru let out a groan of pleasure, his hips snapping up unbidden to grind against Makoto’s. Makoto ground his hips downward in response, rolling Haru’s other nipple between his fingers.

 

Haru groaned again. “Makoto…more,” he heard himself say, and Makoto was happy to oblige, his kisses moving lower as his hands pushed at Haru’s underwear. His arousal sprang free, and Makoto didn’t allow him even a moments respite as he leaned down again, tracing his tongue around the head of Haru’s erection.

 

Haru took in a sharp breath. “Makoto!” he gasped, reaching blindly for him. Makoto grasped his searching hand and held it tightly, assuringly. However, his gaze held nothing but want as he sunk lower, taking Haru’s arousal slowly into his mouth. Pleasure shot through Haru, and he felt himself thrusting forward, wanting even more. He knew his actions wouldn’t hurt Makoto; it was only a dream.

 

True to form, Makoto took in all of him with ease, working him between his lips until Haru couldn’t stand it anymore; the need for Makoto was clouding his every thought, driving his every action. He grabbed onto Makoto’s shoulder with his free hand and pulled him upwards to kiss him fiercely. That done, he started to work at Makoto’s shorts, hoping he’d get the message.

 

He did, and thanks to dream magic in a matter of seconds Makoto was completely naked, his throbbing arousal pressing insistently to Haru’s entrance. Haru wrapped his legs around Makoto’s hips to beckon him closer, urging him to join them as one. Haru wasn’t nervous; he’d had this dream countless times, and it had never hurt.

 

“Haru…” Makoto said lovingly, bringing their joined hands up to his lips to kiss the top of Haru’s hand. “Haru…”

 

“ _Haru!!_ ”

 

Haru’s eyes shot open, startled to see the _real_ Makoto sitting on the edge of his bed, leaning over him and _way_ too close. Haru startled, inadvertently knocking heads with Makoto. Makoto pulled back with a yelp of pain, and Haru scrambled out of the covers and crawled over to him, trying to regain his senses.

 

“Makoto I’m so sorry; are you alright?” he asked, willing his heart to stop racing while trying to hear Makoto’s reply over the blood rushing in his ears.

 

“I’m fine Haru,” Makoto said, waving away his apology, “I shouldn’t have startled you…more importantly, are _you_ alright? When I didn’t find you in the bath I was worried, and you were thrashing in your sleep and… _oh_ …”

 

Makoto trailed off, finally registering Haru’s flushed cheeks, his short, heavy breaths, the arousal pressing against his—

 

Makoto shot off the bed and turned away from Haru, blushing crimson. “I-I’m sorry!” he stammered, starting for the door, “I-I’ll just see you at school, okay?”

 

Makoto froze in place as Haru grabbed his hand, preventing him from completing his hasty retreat. “Don’t go,” Haru muttered, barely audible.

 

“Eh?” Makoto said, turning around, and Haru stepped into him, wrapping his arms around Makoto and holding him tightly.

 

Perhaps it was the arousal still rushing through his veins; perhaps Haru had just grown tired of waiting for Makoto to make some kind of move beyond friendship. Nevertheless he found himself saying, “It was you I was dreaming about.” He looked up at Makoto’s sharp intake of breath, searching his gaze for any signs of rejection. “Please don’t leave.”

 

Makoto’s hands automatically came to Haru’s waist even as his mouth struggled to find words. “H-Haru, I…I…”

 

Haru grew impatient and stretched upwards, kissing him firmly. He was way too turned on to deal with this slowly. “Makoto.” Haru said, and Makoto, who had been staring at him dumbfounded, snapped out of his stupor.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Do you like me?”

 

“Haru, I…yes, I do,” Makoto said, finally finding the words he’d been searching for. He reached out with one hand, tenderly brushing some of Haru’s mussed hair out of his face. “I love you Haru.”

 

“Good,” Haru said with finality as he pulled out of Makoto’s embrace and started pulling him to the bed.

 

Makoto let out a squawk of protest, but still let himself be pulled to a seated position on the edge of the bed as he said, “Haru! What about you?”

 

In response, Haru climbed atop him, knees on either side of Makoto’s lap as he took hold of Makoto’s face with both hands. “I love you too,” he said before ending the discussion with a kiss. Makoto needed to get onto his level, _quick_ , and this was the best way Haru could think of accomplishing that. His lips teased and played with Makoto’s until they finally opened, and Haru groaned triumphantly, deepening the kiss. Haru slid his hands down to find Makoto’s hands resting on his hips, and he dragged them lower, encouraging him to cup his rear before he started to work on Makoto’s tie and the buttons of his shirt. Makoto moaned against his lips, finally starting to get the message just as Haru threw his tie to the floor. His hands finally started to move on their own, exploring Haru with new intent. Makoto gave his bottom an experimental squeeze, and Haru gasped, faltering at Makoto’s buttons. Encouraged, Makoto slid a hand under Haru’s shirt, tracing teasingly up his spine. Haru shuddered as sensation tingled through him, and his impatience returned with a vengeance. He broke away from Makoto’s lips, tugging off his own shirt and throwing it to the floor.

 

Makoto stuttered, overcome by nervousness once again. “H-Haru?” Makoto questioned as Haru towered over him from this position, his eyes locked onto his.

 

“Do you want me, Makoto?” Haru asked, one hand carding lightly through his brown locks.

 

Makoto swallowed. “Yes,” he said softly, and Haru brought his lips close to Makoto’s ear.

 

“Then show me.”

 

Something snapped inside of Makoto at Haru’s soft command, and in the next instant Haru found himself flat on his back, pinned to the bed by Makoto’s body weight.

 

Haru blinked in surprise. This was real, right? Makoto had moved so fast, it had almost seemed like it was dream magic—

 

But in the next instant Makoto returned to himself, and he blushed hotly as he replayed his actions in his mind. “I’m sorry Haru, I didn’t mean to startle you,” he said, starting to pull away.

 

Haru caught him by his jacket sleeves, pulling Makoto close to him again while easing it off of him at the same time. “It’s fine,” Haru said, “Keep going.”

 

Makoto took a moment to rid himself of his jacket before he leaned back down to Haru, caressing his cheek. “You’re beautiful,” Makoto said tenderly.

 

Haru felt his cheeks warm. “Makoto,” he said in warning. Real Makoto liked talking, it seemed.

 

Makoto let out a giggle. “I know I know,” he said, lips drawing close, “I’ll show you how I feel instead.”

 

Haru’s blood roared in his ears once more as Makoto kissed him again, _finally_ turning up the heat. His hand skimmed up Haru’s side, teasing him with light touches. Haru squirmed, distracting himself by working on unbuttoning the rest of Makoto’s shirt.

 

Once he was successful, Haru broke away from Makoto’s lips to get rid of the shirt. Makoto helped him push it off, while at the same time he began trailing his kisses down Haru’s neck and collarbone, leaving teasing kisses on his chest. Haru slipped a hand into Makoto’s hair, wordlessly guiding him over to where he wanted Makoto to lavish his attentions. Makoto obeyed, looking up into Haru’s eyes as he placed a soft kiss to his nipple. Haru jolted against him. That felt a _lot_ more real than it did in his dreams. Intrigued, Makoto did it again, sucking harder this time. The grip in Makoto’s hair tightened, and a soft groan escaped Haru’s lips.

 

Makoto decided very quickly that he liked that sound, and he continued his attentions with double the intent, pinching Haru’s other nipple as well. His free hand moved to Haru’s hip, tentatively coming to rest on his inner thigh. Haru moaned with want, reaching down to move Makoto’s hand so it covered his erection. Makoto let out a soft gasp but played along, allowing Haru to manipulate his hand, to grind his hardness against him. Makoto quickly found himself losing his grip on his own control, and he broke away from Haru’s chest, moving his kisses down his abdomen and lower still until he came to the waistline of Haru’s underwear.

 

Makoto paused for a moment, indecision gripping him despite his lust. “Is this still alright?”

 

In response Haru reached down, tugging off his underwear and throwing it away before meeting Makoto’s gaze again, silently answering with **_Yes_** _it’s alright, don’t you stop._

 

Makoto smiled, tamping down a wave of butterflies as he stared at Haru’s cock. “I…here goes,” Makoto said, and before Haru could offer any words of assurance in return Makoto took the tip of his erection into his mouth, sucking gently.

 

“ _Ngh,_ ” Haru groaned softly, gripping the sheets to keep a grip on himself, to remind himself to stay _still_ ; this was the real Makoto, and he didn’t want to hurt him. He watched as Makoto moved downwards inch by agonizing inch, and he bit his lip to further restrain himself. It felt good. _Way_ too good.

 

Makoto paused for a moment, frowning in concern at Haru’s almost pained expression. He pulled away, and Haru let out a whine of protest.

 

“You’re okay right?” Makoto couldn’t help asking.

 

“ _Yes,_ ” Haru agreed wholeheartedly, wanting Makoto’s mouth on him again, “I just…didn’t want to hurt you,” he admitted.

 

Emotion welled in Makoto’s eyes for a moment before he took Haru into his mouth again, this time pinning Haru’s hips with both hands. With Makoto holding him down, Haru felt himself grow even hotter, and he writhed against the bed, fighting the sensations that threatened to overwhelm him.

 

“Makoto,” he moaned, reaching for Makoto’s hair just as Makoto swirled his tongue over him in such a way that his vision blurred for a moment. He pulled upwards, tugging Makoto’s lips away from him so that he could catch his breath. He started trying to sit up, and Makoto reached for him, helping him sit next to him on the bed. Makoto silently wrapped an arm around Haru as he took in deep gasps of air, waiting for him to speak.

 

“It…isn’t fair,” Haru finally said, “if it’s just me.” Makoto’s eyes widened as Haru’s gaze shifted to his lap, eyeing the erection that was straining to be freed from his slacks. “That looks painful.”

 

Makoto blushed a thousand colors, throat suddenly dry as Haru guided him to sit back on the edge of the bed and kneeled before him. “Haru, you don’t have to—”

 

“Neither did you,” Haru replied as he unbuckled Makoto’s pants, effectively shutting down that argument. Anticipation fell over Makoto in waves as he helped Haru free him from the rest of his uniform. Haru wrapped both hands around the length of him, giving him a gentle stroke.

 

“Mm, Haru,” Makoto encouraged softly, leaning into his touches as Haru found a rhythm.

 

“How does it feel?” Haru couldn’t help but ask, already knowing the answer as he watched Makoto’s eyes slide shut.

 

“Good. Good Haru; it feels really, _really_ — _ah!_ ” Makoto’s response ended in a shout as his eyes snapped back open, watching as Haru took him into his mouth. “Haru!”

 

Meanwhile, Haru was trying really hard not to gag himself as he focused on Makoto’s pleasure. This was a lot more difficult than he’d thought it would be. Hell, Makoto was a lot bigger than he’d thought he’d be. Haru ignored his aching jaw, determined to make Makoto feel as good as he had. And judging by the noises that Makoto was making, he was pretty sure that he was succeeding. What he couldn’t confidently get in his mouth Haru stroked with a hand, quickly driving Makoto to the edge.

 

“Haru, Haru I’ _m_ …I’mclose,” Makoto said in a rush, forcing his words out, “I-If you want to keep _going,_ please—”

 

Haru pulled away reluctantly, letting Makoto calm down a little as he climbed back onto the bed. Sometime, he really would like to finish Makoto off that way…but not this time. Haru reached over to his nightstand, grabbing a bottle of lotion. He looked back to Makoto, trying to ignore his own butterflies. It wouldn’t hurt that much…would it?

 

Reading his mind, Makoto scooted closer to Haru on the bed, wrapping both arms around him. “I promise I’ll be gentle,” Makoto said with a tender kiss. Haru chased after Makoto’s lips and kissed him again, dropping the lotion next to Makoto to wrap both arms around his neck. Makoto gently lowered him to the bed, placing one last lingering kiss to his lips before he pulled back slightly, reaching for the lotion. Haru spread his legs around Makoto, giving him access to him entirely. Makoto blushed a bit as he poured a liberal amount onto his hands before leaning back down to Haru, kissing him again. The two focused on their kisses as Makoto slowly edged a finger inside Haru. Haru shifted a little against him. It didn’t feel bad, just…weird.

 

“Okay?” Makoto asked in concern.

 

“Yeah,” Haru replied. “Another is okay.” Makoto kissed him again as he added another finger, methodically spreading and scissoring them so Haru would get used to the intrusion. When Haru felt completely relaxed against him Makoto added another finger, stopping his movements when he felt Haru tense. But in another moment he was relaxing again, accepting all that Makoto had to offer him. After a few more moments Makoto slowly withdrew his fingers, lining up something much thicker and hotter at Haru’s entrance. “Ready?” Makoto asked.

 

Haru nodded, and Makoto pushed forward, slowly sheathing himself inside Haru. Haru took in a sharp breath but forced himself to stay relaxed, to allow this to happen. But damn, did it _hurt_.

 

Makoto sensed his discomfort and froze, only partially inside him. “Haru?” he questioned, “Are you alright? Do you want me to stop?”

 

“No,” Haru replied quickly, wrapping his arms around Makoto’s shoulders as if to hold him in place. He wasn’t sure what he wanted at this point, but it definitely wasn’t that. “Just go all at once,” Haru suggested. He wanted to get the hard part over with as quickly as possible, after all.

 

Makoto obeyed, snapping his hips forward in one sharp thrust, burying himself inside Haru.

 

“Ah!” The two cried out; one from pleasure, one from pain. Makoto saw a single tear escape from Haru’s eye, and he felt as if he’d been dunked in a bucket of ice water. “I’m going to pull out Haru,” Makoto said, slowly moving his hips away from Haru’s tight, warm heat. Much as it pained him to do so, he did _not_ want to hurt Haru any more than he already had.

 

“Wait,” Haru protested, “Just give me a sec— _aahn!_ ” Haru’s sentence ended in a groan that was decidedly _not_ from pain. Makoto had brushed against _something_ , and for an instant Haru felt as if his world had shifted sideways, startling him with the pleasant sensation.

 

“Haru?” Makoto questioned, halting his retreat. “Was that…good?”

 

“Do that again,” Haru commanded, pulling him closer.

 

Makoto’s brows furrowed in confusion, but he slowly moved forward again. “Okay,” he agreed, “but I don’t know what I—”

 

“Mm _n_ ,” Haru moaned, voicing his approval as Makoto did it again. “Yes,” he said, “just like that.”

 

Makoto moved in and out slowly, carefully repeating his actions until he was confident that he knew where he was brushing against. Haru’s grip tightened as he openly encouraged Makoto’s movements; the pain was fading quickly, making way for this slow, torturous pleasure Makoto was providing.

 

Meanwhile, Makoto felt like he might explode at any moment, so aroused was he by the soft sounds escaping Haru’s lips. But at the same time, he felt like he wasn’t quite there yet, that it wasn’t _enough._ “Haru,” Makoto said tightly, desperate to keep control of himself, “can I go faster?”

 

“Yes,” Haru agreed, and Makoto let out a low moan of relief as he sped up his movements, freeing himself just a little. Haru moaned his approval, no longer feeling any pain as he started to match Makoto’s thrusts, climbing towards their release.

 

Makoto knew he couldn’t keep this up for very long. His hips seemed to be moving on their own now, and he felt his climax coming up on him much too fast. “ _Haru,_ ” he groaned, sweat sliding down his temple as he fought for breath. “It’s too _good,_ Haru, I…” he broke off as Haru kissed him suddenly, feverishly. Haru was close too, Makoto realized, and he brought a hand to Haru’s erection, trying his best to stroke him in time with his rapid thrusts.

 

Haru’s hips snapped taught and he let out a groan. “ _Makoto,_ ” he cried out, and said groan built into a shout, his pleasure building, building until it was too much to bear. His nails dug into Makoto’s shoulders as he came, his seed spilling over Makoto’s fingers and onto his stomach. Makoto came soon after, unable to hold himself back a second longer. He drove himself into Haru until his strength disappeared, and he pulled away, collapsing next to Haru with one final moan. After another heartbeat Makoto reached over, pulling Haru tightly against him so that his head was nestled against his chest.

 

Now that he was able to think properly again, the full reality of what they’d just done finally hit Makoto. Haru _loved_ him! He’d even _dreamed_ about him! And they’d just…just…

 

 _Oh my god,_ Makoto thought, _we just—_

“Makoto.” Haru said, pulling Makoto back to reality. He looked down into Haru’s endless blue eyes and forced a smile. Haru saw right through it anyways. “Calm down. What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing!” Makoto said truthfully, “It’s just…don’t you think we moved a bit too fast?”

 

“I don’t think so,” Haru replied, dropping a kiss to Makoto’s chest. “I love you, and the words just don’t seem enough to express how I feel. I wanted to show you what I think of you, that I think _about_ doing these things with you. What’s wrong with that?”

 

Makoto’s heart warmed. He shouldn’t have been surprised. Once Haru was allowed to have something (sometimes even when he wasn’t allowed but wanted it anyway), he dove right in and went for it.

 

Still, Makoto was curious. “About your dream…”

 

Haru nodded, blushing a little.

 

“It must’ve been a good one, right? You seemed really into it…”

 

Haru nodded again. “I’ve had it a lot.”

 

“O-Oh,” Makoto said haltingly, absorbing this new piece of information. He tried to make himself get to the point. “I’m glad to hear you dream about me Haru, but I was just thinking…I mean I was wondering…”

 

Haru stopped his stammering by pressing several fingers to Makoto’s lips. “Makoto.”

 

“Hn?”

 

“The real you is better than any dream I could ever have.”

 

Makoto blushed prettily as a happy, warm feeling rushed through him. He kissed Haru’s fingers and gave a pleased sigh, tightening his hold on Haru’s waist. Haru nestled in close, content to fall back asleep in Makoto’s arms.

 

One last thought weighed on Makoto’s mind, however. “Haru?”

 

“Hm.”

 

“We’re not going to school today, are we.”

 

“Nope.”

 

“I figured.”

 

\---((The End!))---

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! That was an extra challenge, since I’ve already written two Hakuouki fics with the same kind of prompt, but once I thought of an original idea it wouldn’t let go. Please let me know what you thought! I love hearing from you.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~freaky-hanyou


End file.
